


Intoxicated

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's always had a little bit of a crush on Alex Kingston. Who wouldn't? He just never expected that one day, she'd return his previously unknown feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Matt sees Alex... Is nothing like actually meeting her in person...

Chapter One

The first time Matt had ever seen Alex Kingston, he was seventeen. He’d normally spend Friday nights with his friends, or his girlfriend. But his friends were at a party this one Friday, a party he didn’t particularly feel in the mood to attend. And his girlfriend was on vacation with her family, so he was stuck at home. He’d sat on the couch, feet propped up on the table, remote dangling from his hand lazily, and he was shouting angrily at the TV. Footy… The only thing worth watching on the telly. The remote was suddenly snatched from his hand, causing him to jump in shock.

“LAURA!”

His sister scoffed at him, pushing his feet down off the table and flopping on to the couch beside Matt.

“OI! I WAS WATCHING SOMETHING!”

He makes a grab for the remote, knocking a glass off the table in the process. The two froze mid-fight, watching as it tumbled to the ground and shattered upon impact.

“What was that?” Came a shriek from the kitchen.

His mother appeared in the doorway, hands on her hips as she glared around the room. He leant back, pointing at Laura, his eyes wide with fright.

“She STOLE the remote! I was watching football”

Lara glared at him, shaking her head tauntingly.

“TOO BAD! It’s Friday. ER’s on. Mum and I always watch ER!”

Lynne sighed, smiling apologetically at him.

“She’s right. We watch it every week.”

Matt grumbled as he sat back. Laura whooped, poking her tongue out at him.

“You’re welcome to join us if you want.”

Matt looked up at his mother, shrugging casually.

“Got nothing else to do”

She smiled at him, sitting in the chair next to Laura. The TV flicked over, and as the title sequence began, Matt sighed in boredom.

Ironic really. That the first time Matt ever sees Alex Kingston, it’s the first time she appears on ER. Now, he’s ashamed to admit, but he didn’t take an interest in the curly-haired surgeon. His mother gasped, clapping her hands in excitement.

“Oh! I’d heard she’d be joining the cast. Oh, I saw Alex Kingston in Moll Flanders. Simply amazing. Absolutely brilliant, she is.

And that’s all she says during that episode. And by the time the credits are rolling, Matt has fallen asleep.

It’s another few weeks before Matt is once again without plans and stuck at home. With nothing else to do, and bored out of his mind, he joins his mum and sister as ER appears on screen. He’s barely paying attention when Alex appears on screen. She pulling her top over her head, talking to one of the guys, ‘Benton’ or something. Now that, caught his attention. Can you blame him? He is male… His eyes quickly travel up her almost golden-coloured skin, lingered in her breasts, then continued their journey. By the end of that episode, Alex Kingston’s skin is all that he can see behind closed eyes.

Every now and then, he’ll join Lynne and Laura on a Friday, watching ER.

By the time the new season starts, and it’s been moved to Wednesday nights, Matt has joined them for every week.

He’s looked her up on the internet. Googling Alex Kingston…

He’s seen Moll Flanders. Seen it, saw it again, and saw it again, and saw it again, and… Well, you get the picture…

He’s watched Boudica, eyes wide and hand travelling toward his zipper. Alex Kingston with swords. Now that is a frequently recurring dream.

Alpha Dog… Need he say more.

Twenty-six years old, and he’s the youngest Doctor in Doctor Who history. He’s at the read-through, glancing causally through the script. It took him a few moments to realise the script had the name River Song printed.

He knew who River Song was… Or at least the actress who portrayed her. He’d watched Doctor Who. Who in the UK hadn’t? And when Alex first cleared her visor in _Silence of the Library_ , he grinned like an idiot. So yes, he knew who River Song was, and she was currently standing in the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXX

He stares at his script, his throat dry and his heart racing. Alex Kingston was currently standing just a few feet away from him. The woman he’d been crushing on for so long. Alex fucking Kingston!

He peeked around his shoulder, watching as Steven greeted her with a tight hug. He jumps as a script is dropped on to the table beside him. Turning, he blinks, then smiles as Karen takes her seat.

“You’ve read this right? One of the first episodes, and my eyes are closed for over half of it! And it’s such a great episode too!” She whined, gulping down the water from her bottle.

“Maybe that’s what makes it a great episode. The fact that Amy trusts the Doctor so completely already.”

Karen stared at him, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

“That’s… actually understandable. What have you done with Matt Smith?”

He shrugged, stealing her bottle and swallowing almost half of it. His throat was so very, very dry. He swung his chair around slightly, coming his face to two bodies. Looking up a little, Steven Moffatt and Alex Kingston were smiling down at him. Spluttering, Matt choked on the water, successfully spilling the bottle of ice-cold liquid all over his lap.

At least it helped with something.

Karen burst in to laughter, clutching her sides as Alex and Steven grinned down at him. He closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment. It just had to be in front of her didn’t it… He coughed violently, yelping as Karen slaps his back, rather hard. He glared at her, wiping the water from his chin. She held her hands up in defence.

“Just trying to help.”

He swung back around, staring up at the two people in front of him. Steven’s shaking his head in amusement, and Alex… Oh, God! She laughing! Well… Her body’s shaking, and he can tell she’s attempting to keep it in, but he _knows_. She really, really wants to be laughing out loud.

“Good ole Matt Smith.” Steven extends a hand, looking at Alex. “Can you believe this is our new Doctor?”

Alex laughs then, eyes sparkling.

“Oh I can definitely see the Doctor in him.” Stepping forward, he expects her to stick her hand out. Instead, she leans down, embracing him in a hug. He tries so very, very hard not to look down right now, because if he did, he’d be getting a very close view of Alex’s cleavage. But his eyes go unfocused, as her hair tickles his cheek and he inhales her perfume. Stepping back again, she smiles at him.

“Alex.”

He gulps a little, nodding.

“Oh… I know”

He reddens as she raises an eyebrow, and Steven and those surrounding, laugh. He attempts to cover up the obvious fan-girling (would it be fan-girling? If he’s a boy?) but only manages to ramble.

“I mean… My mum and sister watched ER, and so I’d have to watch it, so I watched you a lot”

A smirk joins her raised eyebrow, as Karen coughs awkwardly and Steven chuckles some more. He reddens again quickly, raising his hands and waving them about.

“I meant on the telly! Cause of ER, and mum and Laura. I know who you are, cause of ER. And, you’re Alex Kingston, and all the UK know who you are, so it makes sense I’d know who you are, and I… am going to shut up now.”

He can feel his face burn as the cast laugh at him, and he can’t even lift his eyes to look at Alex. She must think he’s an idiot. He carefully looks up, but all she’s doing is smiling at him, shaking her head.

“Oh I can tell you’re going to be fun, Mr Smith”

He smiles then, feeling his confidence growing just a little. He can tell that there’s a little flirt in her words, and it makes his ego blow up just a tad more.

“And I you, Miss Kingston”

She laughs then, sitting down next to him and bumping her shoulder with his. He tenses a little, barely noticeable, but all the same. Steven clears his throat, finally taking a seat and announcing the title of the episode.

They begin reading through it, input casually being thrown in every few sentences. Alex shifts as River’s described. She grins up at Steven, a particularly happy smirk plastered across her face.

“Oh, I love the sound of those shoes”

Steven laughs, shaking his head.

“Knew you would”

Karen nods along, as do most of the other girls in the room.

“And the dress! I am so jealous of you right now.”

Alex laughs, throwing her head back. And then, they’re back to reading. It doesn’t take them long until they’re finally at the part where the Doctor and Amy meet up with River. As they’re reading through the scene, Matt has a wandering thought, and didn’t realise he’d said it out loud.

“Would be fun if River landed on top of the Doctor” he muses, eyes focused on the script.

It’s quiet for a moment, and he’s confused as to why. Looking up, he jerks as he notices everyone is looking at him. Steven grins, nodding along and picking up a pen.

“That’s brilliant Matt. Change it in your script everyone. River lands directly on top of the Doctor.”

Matt’s eyes grow wide, and his head snaps between looking at Steven, the script, and finally on Alex. She’s raised an eyebrow again, once again smirking. He has a feeling that will be happening a lot. He smiles back, shrugging his shoulders. She chuckles, reaching for a pen and scribbling in his script. He’s about half-way through writing in his own, when he realizes exactly what he’s just done.

He suggested, that Alex Kingston, lands on top of him. On top of him… On _top_ of _him_! He scrunches his eyes closed tightly, mentally scolding himself. He’s really, really hoping it’s a straight cut take.

XXXXXXXXX

Alex appears at his side as he’s talking to Karen. He can tell it’s her simply from the squeal from Karen. She starts gushing over her dress, her shoes, her hair… Though her hair’s always like that, granted it’s slightly more tamed now. Alex laughs, nodding along with whatever Karen’s saying. Matt can’t hear them though, he’s focused intently on the black number clinging to her body. He groans internally, suddenly remember that that body will be directly on top of him in a few short moments. Steven’s suddenly there, pulling Alex away into a corner, quietly speaking with her. Karen and Matt watch, looking at each other in curiosity. They see Alex’s draw drop slightly, eyes widen, before she’s laughing hysterically, shaking her head. They can hear, just one sentence.

“Only you Steven, could come up with someone like that, and nickname her River Song” She grinning, Steven laughing along with her.

Karen stares at Matt, eyes wide. Alex knows who River is. And Matt has a feeling, she’s going to enjoy being asked. Steven and Alex approach them, both still grinning. He suddenly calls for the crew, and both pass them. Alex smirks at them, winking as she passes. Karen shakes her head, pouting just a little.

“She knows!” She whined, stamping her foot.

Matt glances at her, shrugging.

“Aw come on Kaz. She’ll tell us. Later”

Karen rolls her eyes, following him. Steven calls for quiet, there’s a shout of ‘Action!’, and then he’s suddenly the Doctor, circling the console and speaking at an incredibly fast pace. He runs down the stairs, throws the door open, and pushes his arm out. He’s counting down in his head, attempting to slow the beating of his heart, when the next thing he knows, he’s got armfuls of Alex. She’s on top of him, straddling him, and he goes to speak, when they manage eye contact, and then they’re both laughing. He swallows, then flops his head against the floor below him. They’ll have to do it again now, which means once again Alex has to fall on top, and straddle him. And oh, how he hopes she can’t feel that!

They have to re-do the scene quite a few times. They laugh way too much. She falling again, he grabs on to her, then they start laughing, again. She leans back, resting her head on his stomach as she laughs loudly, the crew once again joining in. He’s chuckling, but awkwardly because her bum’s in the air, and her breasts are on his hips, and he swears he sees her smirk. Oh God, she can _feel_ it! She sits up again, hands on either side of his hips, looking up at Steven as he tells her something about the way she’s falling. He’s not listening, too busy attempting to breathe. Finally, she’s off him, the he’s back at the console, running down the stairs, throwing open the door, and then she’s falling again, only this time, he’s not so excited with the outcome. Because her knee is then introduced to his groin, and he groans in pain, eyes screwed shut. He can hear the crew’s attempts at covering their laughter, hear some of the guys hissing in sympathy. And Alex is sitting on top of him, lower though, on his knees, apologizing over and over again, and he can practically hear the guilt in her voice. Karen’s laughing hysterically, asking if he’s okay in between great gasps for air. He nods slowly, though all he can think is that either Alex had a really, really bad sense of direction whilst falling, or she felt the reaction earlier, and was sadistic in some way. He groans, silently hoping the crew assume it’s in pain. It’s not… It’s really, really not…

XXXXXXXXXX

They’re on the beach now, filming the end and beginning of the two-part episode. He’s flirting madly with Alex, or, the Doctor’s flirting madly with River. But they flirt off-screen, everyone on Who does. He and Karen flirt all the time. He and Karen flirted with Arthur when he was on. They flirted with Steven too, and Karen and Alex flirt as well. It’s all good fun, a joke really. Just mucking around on set. The whole cast and crew do it. But it’s different when it’s him and Alex. He’s not sure if she notices, but he certainly does. It’s absolutely freezing, and Alex is wrapped up in a dressing gown, a cap wrapped around her head to stop her hair from getting messed up. They walk across the rocks, up to the trailers and towards the lunch van. He turns around, grinning at her as she follows him. She smiles back, shaking her head fondly. He stops, waiting for her to catch up.

“Warm enough there Kingston?” he teases, grinning as her arms tighten around her chest.

“Not quite sweetie.”

He wraps an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in against his side.

“Better?”

She laughs, shaking her head.

“Not quite sweetie” She repeats, raising her eyebrow up at the challenge. He smirks, pulling her in front of him and wrapping his arms all the way around her stomach, pushing forward until they’re walking in sync.

“Now?”

She’s laughing again, she seems to do that a lot. He likes that.

“Much”

They’re walking, well, more like waddling towards the lunch van, when Karen appears at their sides.

“Awww… That’s adorable! I want a human blanket!”

Alex smiles at her, gripping his arms to her stomach.

“Going to have to find your own darling. Matt’s quite warm”

Karen hurrumphs, looking around and seeing Pete, one of the cameramen. She races across to him, speaking a mile a minute. He laughs, but nods anyway. She pulls him along, and stands just like Alex and him. Pete just shakes his head at Matt, glaring playfully at the two of them.

“Do you see what you’ve both done? Now all the ladies around here are going to expect us men to keep them warm.”

Alex rolls her eyes, leaning back against Matt. Karen grins, snuggling in to Pete.

“Wow! So warm… Good idea Alex. This is so much better than water bottles.”

They’re laughing, several of the crew passing them joining in after they’ve been told the story. Matt expects, soon enough, it’ll be all over the set, and everyone will be doing this. He just grins. Much better than water bottles.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They shoot the Byzantium scene next, inside the control room. Just Alex and Matt at the moment. They’re flirting some more, laughing a lot, messing up scenes, much to the crews amusement. Matt is just so clutzy, and when Alex’s around, clutzy seems to escalate to a whole new level. They break after a few dozen takes, and Matt takes a moment to escape outside. He’s breathing in the air, when the door opens behind him. He turns, blushing slightly when he sees it’s Alex. He hopes she thinks it’s because of the cold, but the smirk appearing on her face tells him she knows it’s not.

She joins him leaning against the wall, their shoulder’s barely touching. They don’t say anything, but Matt thinks this is better than attempting small talk. They’re just staring at the sky, when Alex sighs.

“There’s nothing quite like British air.”

He looks over at her, taking in her breathless smile and unfocused eyes. He supposed there’s a big difference, as opposed to the LA air she normally breathes. He doesn’t say anything, but he does hum. He’s content to just stand, as is she apparently. They’re there for a few moments, waiting for that blaring sound the signals the start of shooting. And there it is, right on time. He stands, passing by her when her hand snakes out. Gripping his arm, he looks down, then up at her. She smirks at him, winks, and leans up. Then, she’s kissing him. He’s mind is a little slow, thankfully his mouth isn’t. He’s kissing her back when he realizes. Alex Kingston is kissing him. Alex Kingston is _kissing_ him. _Alex Kingston_ is _kissing HIM_! His hands settle on her waist, gripping her hips. She moans into his mouth, giving him time to slip his tongue in. He licks the roof of her mouth, battles her tongue, and then… She’s pulling away. His a little unfocused, and he blinks quickly, clearing the fogginess. She licks her lips, smirks again, winks, and then slips in through the door.

He stands there, staring at the wall which her back had previously been pushed against. He’s utterly confused, but he shakes his head and grins. Shaking his head, he pushes through the door. He catches her eye, grins, and then turns away. He will get her back for that. He just will…


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's just a little clumsy...

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

He spends the rest of the day picturing that kiss in his mind. He’s tripped over four times, knocked over a ladder, and worst of all, almost knocked Alex down as he spun around. All in the space of two hours. The crew’s laughing at him, and he can see the smirk Alex continuously wears as he once again trips over his own feet. It’s all her fault. Her, and those lips of hers, and the tongue those lips hide. He shakes his head, trying desperately to focus on something other than Alex’s mouth. But that just got him thinking about her hair, and the softness of those curls as he buried his hands in them, just a few hours ago…  He once again shakes his head, berating himself, re-focusing on what he was supposed to be doing.

What was that again? Oh, right… Taunting angels.

He’s being all clever, Doctor like and what not, when Alex is at his side, pressing her body into his arm as she pleads with the Doctor to throw her in to the crack. He’s supposed to say something. But her body is so warm, and she’s looking up at him, which reminds him of when she was looking up at him before, as Alex, not River. And then that reminds him of kissing, and tongues, and moans, and then…

“CUT!”

He looks around, realizing he’d looked down at Alex and stared at her. That, was not in the script, and he took too long staring. Whoops.

He looks at Steven, who’s shaking his head at him, then he looks at Karen, who’s laughing at him, then to Alex, who’s staring at him. Now that, was a rather big mistake. She’s biting her bottom lip, then grins, rolls her eyes and turns around. As she walks back to Karen, she bumps her shoulder against his own. By complete accident, he’s sure. He swallows, breathing deeply, looks backwards one last time. Alex and Karen are talking quietly, grinning and sneaking glances at him. He groans, screwing his eyes shut.

Just Brilliant.

**< 3 <3**

And now they’re in the cave, Kaz is in the trailer, and it’s just him and Alex for this scene. They flirt a little, then a lot, then he does his Doctor thing, and now they’re running to the trailer. Thankfully, just a straightforward, no need to stop, take. The next… Not so much.

He’s speaking, Alex speaks, and then he’s pushed out of the way. He runs forward, spins around, and runs back. Alex is at the door, bending over slightly, and he can’t help but reach forward a little. He stops himself though, barely. He knows he’s brushed her arse, and he knows she felt it. She’s turning around, he spins, walks away then runs back. She’s leaning down, still in River mode, staring at him as though he’s got the answers to the universe. He shakes his head, leaning forward so they’re faces are so very, very close together. Then… He growls… He _growls_! What was that?

He walks away again, turns and Alex is staring at him. A smile grows quickly, then she’s shaking her head looking at the crew.

“That was absolute rubbish”

They’re laughing now, Alex is laughing, he can just hear Karen laughing. So he laughs… While really… He’s questioning the growl. Why the hell did he just growl at Alex?

**< 3 <3**

They’re just about to shoot the final scene… Then that’s it… Done… The first episode shot, is a wrap. Steven stands, addressing the cast and crew. He says something about celebrating. It is the first episode shot after all. Everyone agrees, they’ll find some bar, where they can be as loud as they want, play some darts, shoot some pool… Flirt with waitresses.

Not that Matt would flirt with any waitresses. Karen’s jumping slightly, obviously excited. He turns around, looking for Alex. She’s standing with Steven, speaking quietly. He tries to approach without being noticed… Maybe they’re talking about River’s identity. But of course, him being him, he trips over someone’s foot, and lunges forward, crashing into Alex, and sending them both to the ground. What a turn of events…

Steven stands there, his eyes wide and staring in surprise. Alex’s eyes mimic his, her mouth is open, a gasp of shock escaping. He starts apologizing, stumbling and meshing words together, in his haste to say sorry. Which he does… Over and over again… Alex is simply staring, an occasional blink, and then… She’s laughing. True, deep-belly, hysterical laughter… He just wants to die right now…

The crew join her, and Karen joins Steven, switching between laughing themselves, and asking if they’re okay. Well, Steven’s asking if they’re okay… Karen’s insulting his balance.

“Maybe, loose-legs, you should stop apologizing for a moment, and help Alex up. Geez… She may be comfortable for you, but I doubt the feeling’s mutual.”

He startles slightly, having completely forgotten that he was sitting on top of Alex. He blushes furiously, and continues to apologize. Getting to his feet, he pushes his hand out and lifts her up. But he miscalculates, and she falls into him. His arms automatically wrap around her waist, pulling her in. And then…

WHACK!

He headbutts her… His cheeks redden, and he’s not sure what hurts more. His head, or the embarrassment. She groans, shaking her head as she pulls away. Her hands lift up, one pressing in to her temple, the other on her forehead. Karen roars with laughter, gasping out words that Matt soon realises is her attempt at asking if Alex is okay. Steven grimaces in sympathy. Matt had accidently headbutted him a few days ago.

“I am so sorry Alex.”

She shakes her head, groaning again.

“s’okay… But… I think I might skip out on tonight Steven. I feel a headache coming on.”  
  
Steven nods, patting her arm.

“Get some ice on that. And I’ll be seeing you soon.”

She nods, still rubbing her head. Matt shifts his feet along the ground, guilt encasing his body. Karen bounds over, hugging Alex tightly.

“Stay away from clutzila for a while yeah? And we definitely have to meet up between filming.”

She turns to Matt, slapping him on the arm.

“Thanks a lot stupid. Now Alex can’t come tonight.”

She shakes her head, walking away and muttering about clumsiness. Matt rubs the back of his neck, staring guiltily at Alex. She smiles, wincing at the pain in her head.

“Yep. Definitely feel a headache coming.”

“I am so sorry A…”

She rolls her eyes, shushing him.

“Don’t worry about it Sweetie. I wasn’t particularly looking forward to a night at the pub tonight. I think I’m going to go home now though. Lie down for a bit. You were great today… Doctor” She winks at him, hugging him softly, though he can tell there was some hesitation. Whether it was because of his tendency to injure her, or because of the kiss, he can’t tell. But he watches her walk away, still blushing, and all he can do is bang his head against the wall.

**< 3 <3**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door opens, and he blinks at the sudden light from her hallway. He once again shifts his feet against the floor.

“Matt?”

He looks up, blushing once again. He seems to be doing that a lot around her.

“Uhhh… Hi.”

Her eyes narrow in confusion, but there’s a curve of her lips.

“Hi?”

He shifts again, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I uh… I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She smiles then, pulling the door open some more and leaning against the doorframe.

“I’m fine Matt. Despite what you may think, you don’t make much of an impact when it comes to things like that.”

“Oi! You calling me un-manly?”

She shakes her head, laughing.

“No…. Of course not sweetie.”

They stare at each other for a few moments, his eyes narrowed and her smiling in amusement. He coughs, clearing his throat.

“So… You’re sure you’re okay?”

She rolls her eyes, grinning. She nods, shaking her head again.

“Yes.” She draws out.

“Brilliant.” He grins, pushing forward and backing her in to the wall. His lips are on hers instantly, his tongue darting out to lick her lips. They part immediately, accompanying a moan that causes his pants to tighten. Her hands snake up his neck, tangling in his hair and she pushes her hips forward. He hisses, breaking the kiss. He rests his forehead on hers, panting slightly.

“Been wanting to do that since this morning.”

She grins, her eyes closed and one of her hands moves from his neck to run under his shirt and up his chest.

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re so un-balanced than”

He lifts his head, eyes wide.

“Oi! First Karen, now you. It’s not my fault. It’s the gangly legs. Look at them!”

She shakes her head, grinning.

“Oh just shut up and kiss me.”

He looks up from his legs, seeing her raised eyebrow and smirk. He shrugs, standing back up and pulling her close.

“Yes Ma’am.”

Then, his lips are back on hers, and he has never been so thankful of his clumsiness as he had been at that moment.


	3. Don't Tell Me To Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heated sex scene... Nothing interesting... (note the sarcasm)

**Don’t Tell Me To Stop**

He’d pushed her in to the wall, his body flush against hers. He growled as he tugged at her top, desperate to feel her skin against his own. He’d moved from her lips, kissing over her jaw to suck on a spot at the top of her neck. She moaned beneath him, hands tangling in his hair, pulling him closer. He ground his hips in to her own, relishing in that small gasp as he hit her centre.

“Matt…”

He pulled her hips towards him, lips leaving her neck so that he could look at her. His hair is a mess, and he can see the beginning of a hickey begin to redden on her neck. He smirked, watching as it grew in size.

“Matt.”

Looking back up, his eyes darkened at the sight of her bighting her lip. Her chest heaved as she attempted to breathe, and her hand rested on his chest.

“Please don’t tell me to stop. Alex… Alex I don’t think I could if you did.”

She licked her lips at his whispered words, eyes darting to his own then back up to his eyes. His hands gripped her hips, and he swallowed in anticipation. She shook her head, smiling. She pulled him down by his neck, lips capturing his own in a heated kiss. He responded, spinning her so she hit the wall on the other side of them. She pushed him back, backing him in to the wall they’d just left. His hands travelled from her waist to grip her arse, lifting her slightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs lifted to wrap around his hips. She broke the kiss, only managing to mutter the word bedroom before she was back to kissing him. He carried her backwards into the lounge room of her hotel room. He should have expected that walking backwards while carrying a person who was hell bent on making him weak at the knees was a bad idea. His knees hit the arm of her couch, sending him tumbling backwards, pulling her with him. They landed with a soft thud, her straddling him with his hands on her hips. She giggled, smirking down at him as she leant back.

“You and your clumsiness could get you in to serious trouble Mr Smith.”

He raised an eyebrow, smirking back at her.

“Are you calling yourself serious trouble now Miss Kingston?”

She narrowed her eyes, thinking over her words and then his own. They widened as she realized the innuendo. Shaking her head, she pursed her lips in a smile.

“Cheeky”

He shook his head, hand trailing from her hips up her back under her shirt. He felt her shiver, as he traced the line on her back.

“Confident.” He corrected, slowly pulling her shirt up her torso.

“Cocky.” She challenged, lifting her arms so he could pull her blouse over her head.

He licked his lips as he tossed it over his shoulder, eyes planted firmly on her breasts, covered by a black lacy bra.

“Always.” He muttered, hands returning lower to grasp her waist.

He rolled, pushing her over the edge of the couch to land, surprisingly, softly on the carpet of her floor. She yelped, arms clinging around him. His lips were on her neck, nipping softly at her golden skin. She moaned, gliding her nails up under his shirt. His hands left her, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it somewhere, hurrying to return to the softness of her body. Up and down his chest, her nails skimmed over his body. They went lower with every pass, finally reaching the waistband of his jeans. He kissed her, his tongue darting in to battle with her own. He bit softly on her lip, as her hands quickly undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He stood up, pulling her up by her wrists to crash against his body. She gasped, having been caught by surprise. Her repeated her action, quickly unbuttoning  her trousers and pushing them down. She shimmied out of them, swaying her hips back and forth, stepping back as she did so. She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking as his eyes darkened even further.

She laughed, turned and sprinted up the corridor towards the bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder once, seeing him still standing in the lounge room.

“Are you coming Doctor?” She called over her shoulder.

“I certainly hope not” He muttered, pushing his jeans to join hers pooled on the floor, chasing after her.

As he ran in to her room, she’d lain down, legs out and crossed over one another. He pounced, pushing her so her back hit the bed, her head hitting the pillows. His mouth was once again on hers, his hands puling at her knickers. He kissed down her neck, over her chest and along her stomach. He pulled her knickers, peeling them off her legs and throwing them over his shoulders. He kissed up her legs, trailing wet kisses up the inside of her thighs. She shivered, sitting up, her hands reaching behind her to unclip her bra. He looked up, watching as she pulled her arms through the straps and then dropped the garment off the side of the bed. His eyes were transfixed on the swell of her breasts. He’d seen them before of course… Watching Moll Flanders, Croupier and Essex Boys. But the real thing, that image he’d had implanted in his head since he was 17 years old… Was nothing like what he saw on TV. It was oh so much better.

He crawled up her body, fingers dancing along her skin. He kissed her again, groaning as her nipples brushed against her chest. He left her mouth, leaning down to capture one of them. He sucked, and bit, and licked… Feeling her shift beneath him and hearing her softly moan his name. If he could only hear one thing for the rest of his life… It would be the sound of his name from her lips. Her hands pulled at his boxers, sneaking in to grasp his cock. He bucked, having not expected her firm touch. Her nails raked up and down his length, as one hand pushed his boxers down.

Both were completely naked, their breathing heavy and their bodies tense. He looked in to her eyes, silently asking her. He knew, this would affect her more than it did him. Should anyone find out, she’d be targeted by the media and the public worse than he would. She has a daughter, who may or may not like him. He didn’t care… About the public, the media… But he did care about her. This was her choice, and he’d oblige her decision, whatever that may be.

She nodded at him, smiling as her arms once again wrapped around his neck. He kissed her, hard and heated, as he aligned himself at her core. Slowly, he surged forward, groaning as he made contact with her. She was so wet for him, and he promised himself, and her, next time… Next time he would take this slower, worship every part of her.

He thrust forward, groaning as her inner walls clenched around him, tightening as she accommodated to his size. She moaned, throwing her head back in to the pillow as his hands ran up her side to cup her breasts. He massaged them as he thrust within her, eyes closed as he she whimpered his name. Her thighs gripped his hips, flipping them over so she straddled him, sinking further down his cock. She gasped, her nails digging in to his shoulders as she shuddered. He continued to thrust, meeting her with slaps of skin on skin. He groaned her name, over and over, as his balls tightened and he felt him so very close. His hand left her side, reaching down to flick over her clit, and suddenly she was screaming, calling his name, letting it echo in the room. Her head was thrown back, her chest pushed forward, and the clenching around his cock was suddenly too much to bear. He came, climaxing like he’d never done before. Blackness appeared the edge of his vision.

His eyes started focusing, just in time to see her as her head returned upright, her hair cascading around her face. He pulled her limp form down to him, kissing her as she slowly lifted off him. He felt wrong, as her body left his own. She fell to her side, breathing heavily. He was so tired, and yet he didn’t want to sleep. Alex had other ideas, rolling over so her head was on his shoulder, one arm thrown over his chest and a leg tangling with his own. She sighed, nuzzling his shoulder before drifting into oblivion.

He lay there for a while, one hand smoothing and tangling in her hair, as he watched her sleep. Before he too joined her, slowly falling into dreams of blonde curls and green eyes.

 


	4. Not Nice People Are Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says in the title... But punishment can be fun... If you want it to be...

**Not Nice People Are Punished**

When he woke up, he was slightly disorientated. This wasn’t his room, and this wasn’t his bed. He rolled over, groaning slightly as his muscles tensed. The first thing he saw was skin. Golden skin half-hidden by white sheets. Looking up, he smiled softly at her wilder than usual hair, that fell on her face. She was smiling in her sleep, sighing and burying deeper in to her pillow. He grinned, walking two of his fingers up her spine. She shivered, her arms tightening around the pillow she hugged. He chuckled softly, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder. Leaning back, he watched as her eyes slowly opened, blinking at the light.

“Morning.”

She smiled, shifting on the bed as his fingers danced over her shoulders.

“Mmmm… Morning Sweetie.”

He shook his head at her words, leaning forward again, this time to kiss her lips. She sighed into his mouth, and he deepened the kiss. She moaned as his tongue licked across her lips. She opened her mouth, granting him entrance. Her hands left the pillow she was gripping, coming up to run across his chest. His hands tightened on her back, pulling her with him as he rolled. She fell against his chest, a small giggle escaping her as she did. He kissed her again, muffling her giggle, only to replace it with more moans. He kissed down her jaw, sucking on a spot on her neck, just over her pulse point. She was breathing heavily, as his hands trailed down her sides to circle lazily on her hips. She groaned, bucking her hips forward slightly. She grazed against his erection, eliciting a hiss from him. She leant back, smirking at him.

“Problem Smith?”

He growled, gripping her hips and flipping them. She yelped, shocked.

“Like you don’t know Kingston.”

He kissed down her neck, across her clavicle. She squirmed, bucking up. He pushed her hips down, trapping her to the bed. He kissed the swell of her breasts, flicking his tongue across her right nipple before biting down softly. She gasped, hands flying up to tangle in his hair. He licked where he’d bitten, soothing the mark that begun to redden. Her hands tightened in his hair, as her legs lifted to wrap around his hips. She ground into his erection, gripping him and flipping them back so she was on top. He groaned, bucking up to press hard against her. She pulled his head up, kissing him hard. She bit his bottom lip, sucking gently. She slowly began to drag herself down his body, nails following along his chest. He thrust forward as she rubbed against his erection, hissing as she softly kissed the tip. His eyes closed, as he fought to delay his reaction, when suddenly, she was gone.

His eyes opened, and he frowned in confusion as he saw her standing off the bed, leaning against the wall.

“Sorry honey. I need a shower.” She winked at him, turned and walking towards the bathroom, hips swaying.

He stared wide eyed and slack jawed, and she softly shut the door behind her, throwing a smirk over her shoulder. He fell back against the pillows as he heard the shower turn on. His breathing was ragged, but as he stared up at the ceiling, he had an idea. Alex Kingston would pay for that.

He slid off the bed, almost tripping as his feet got caught in the duvet. He cursed, kicking it away and turning to the bathroom. He narrowed his eyes as he crept forward. The door was slightly open, having not completely locked when Alex shut it. He carefully pushed it open with one finger, praying it wouldn’t squeak. He seemed to be in luck, because it didn’t make a sound. The room was steaming up slowly, and he could still make out Alex’s shape through the glass door of her shower. Her back was to him, as she stood under the shower with her head tilted back, letting the water run over her face. He slowly opened the door behind her, stepping in. His hands reached forward, gripping her hips. She startled, turning quickly. She looked up as him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He dipped his head forward, kissing her hard as he backed her in to the wall. Water crashed over his head and then down his back, as his hands roamed over her body. He leant back a little, mock glaring at her.

“That was not a very nice thing to do Miss Kingston.”

She smirked at him, her hands running across his chest, nails digging in to his skin.

“And what if I’m not a very nice person? What are you going to do about it?”

He grinned, his left hand trailing down her back to grip her bum. He lifted her slightly towards him, as he pushed her back further in to the wall. His right hand drew lazy circles at the apex of her thigh, causing her to moan softly. He leaned forward, so that his lips was against her ear.

“Not nice people are punished, Miss Kingston.”

And with that said, his hand dipped between her thighs, and he roughly pushed in two fingers. She gasped, bucking her hips up against his hand. He curled his fingers, pumping them in and then out again. Her breathing became ragged as she thrust in time with his fingers. His left hand massaged her bum, and he bit her earlobe, sucking to sooth it after. He fucked her roughly with his fingers, bending down he gripped her arse harder, lifting her as he stood back up. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, quickly adding a third. She was gasping and moaning, crying out his name as he entered and re-entered her. Her back was pushed against the wall, and the water caused her to rise up and down it. His thumb brushed against her clit, and he felt her clench around his fingers. Her legs tightened around his body, and her head flew back, hitting the porcelain wall. Her nails were digging in to her shoulder. She was so close. Then… He stopped. His fingers stilled within her, even as she bucked wildly against them. He slipped them out of her, and suddenly, she was clenching around nothing. Her eyes flew open, staring in to his own with annoyance, lust and confusion. He chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her softly.

“Like I said Alex… Not nice people are punished.”

Her mouth opened and closed, as she attempted to formulate coherent words. Her breathing slowed down, her chest stopped heaving. He grinned at her, winking before he dropped his hand from her arse, pushing her legs off form around his waist. He fell to his knees, and she watched bewildered as he lifted on leg to rest on his shoulder. He kissed up her thigh, sucking the water off as he went. She jerked against him, unable to stop herself. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but all that came out was a deep, throaty moan, as his tongue darted out to lick up her folds. He flicked his tongue against her over-sensitive clit, causing her to gasp. Her hands moved to tug at his wet hair, pulling him closer. He licked up and down her slick folds, before pushing his tongue in. He nose was brushing against his clit as he slowly but surely fucked her with his tongue. She gasped, her leg gripping around his neck and her hands tugging his head closer. She was grinding against his mouth as her orgasm approached her. She’d been so worked up from his earlier actions, it hadn’t taken long for the fire to re-build lower in her stomach. She gasped, moaned, groaned and hissed as his tongue worked wonders on her core. One hand left his hair, coming up to tweak her nipples as she grew closer to her climax. She was so very close now, and he knew that. So when her leg dropped from around his shoulder, his tongue left her, and he stood up… She screamed in frustration. Her eyes opened to glare at him, even as he smirked at her.

“Had Miss Alex learnt her lesson yet?”

She nodded, biting her lip at the ache between her legs. He raised his eyebrow, shaking his head.

“I didn’t hear you love.”

She growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I’ve learnt my lesson. There, are you happy now?”

He laughed, nodding.

“Not quite. Tell me Alex… What do you want?”

She bit her lip again, glaring at him as water ran down her face in to her eyes. She blinked, growling at him again.

“You. I want you.”

He nodded, smirk growing larger.

“Want me to what?”

Her hands wrapped around his neck so fast he barely had time to register her moving. She lifted herself up, wrapping her legs once more around his hips.

“I want you, to fuck me.”

He raised his eyebrow again, leaning his hips as far away from hers as he could without dropping her. Her glare intensified as she ground out another word.

“Please.”

She grinned then, hands gripping her arse as he thrust forward. He entered quickly and roughly, causing her to gasp out his name as he did hers. He stilled inside her, her inner walls clenching around his painfully hard cock. Her nails dug in to the skin on his neck, and she thrust upwards. He groaned, crashing his lips over hers. Her thrust in and out of her, pounding her hard into the tiles of the wall. She came suddenly, having been worked up and sensitive from his teasing. She screamed out his name, legs tight around his waist. The sight of her, hair wet and head thrown back, screaming in orgasmic bliss, was enough to send him over. He thrust one, two more times, before burying himself deep within her and coming hard. The feel of him filling her sent her once again over the edge, barely even finished through her first orgasm. As they both came down from their highs, he held her up against the wall, the water turning cold as it ran down his back. He kissed her neck, pecking her softly as she caught her breath. Her legs dropped from his waist, and he saw her shaking slightly as she tried to stand on her own. He held her close to him,  before a deep chuckle started in his chest.

“I don’t suppose you’ll be doing that again, will you love?”

She laughed against his shoulder, hands roaming across his back.

“All the time darling.”

He smiled, shaking his head. Of course.

*** ***

They’d finally made it out of the shower, having helped each other clean off, when his phone rang. He dropped to the ground, searching for his jeans when he remembered… They were sitting on Alex’s living room floor. She laughed as he ran for his phone, diving over the couch to land rather painfully on his back. She leant against the wall, raising her eyebrow.

“Was the dive necessary?”

He nodded, as he picked up his jeans.

“Yes… Yes it was.”

She rolled her eyes, walking past him towards the kitchen. He watched her pass him, eyes trained on her bum, smiling at the sight of her in nothing but his shirt. He flipped his phone open without looking at the caller id, something he’d later regret.

“This is Matt, what’s cooking?”

He heard Alex burst in to laughter as she searched her cupboard for something to eat.

“Okay, one… Don’t ever, and I mean ever, say that again. Seriously? What’s cooking? That’s got to be the worst greeting in the history of greetings.” He flinched at the voice, gulping slightly and looking at Alex with wide eyes. She raised her eyebrow at him again, cocking her head to the side.

“Ummm… Kaz. Hey… What are you…”

“Oh don’t ‘Kaz, hey’ me Mister. Where the hell did you disappear to last night? One minute you’re sitting at the booth and the next Arthur and I return from getting drinks and you’re gone! What the hell?”

He grimaced as she shouted over the phone, staring at Alex with wide ‘Help-Me’ eyes. She rolled her own, dropping the fry pan and moving to take the phone from him.

“Karen? Sorry honey, Matt came to visit me.”

He stared at her wide-eyed as she spoke to Karen, gulping at what reaction that was sure to cause.

“No, no, he just came to make sure I was okay.”

She moved from the lounge room, picking up the fry pan as she went to the pantry. He followed her, listening to one side of the conversation.

“Oh I’m fine dear. More than fine I suppose.”

His eye widened, as he slipped on the wooden floor. He gripped the counter as he righted himself, wondering what they hell she was doing. He heard Karen squeal on the phone, and watched as Alex flinched at the sound in her ear.

‘What are you doing?’ He mouthed to her. She shook her head at him, holding his phone between her ear and her shoulder as she poured sprayed the pan and turned the stove on.

“Hmmm… Yes… No… Oh, sounds lovely dear. Okay… See you then, bye.”

She hung up the phone, flipping it shut and tossing it to him. He caught it, eyes still wide as he stared at Alex.

“What was that?”

She looked at him, and shrugged as she placed some bacon on the pan.

“I assumed you’d be fine with telling Karen.”

He spluttered, looking from the phone to her.

“Well… Yeah I am. I just… Didn’t think you would be.”

She shrugged again, flipping the bacon and watching as it sizzled.

“Oh I’m fine with telling Karen. Arthur too… Steven maybe. Just… Not the whole world. Not as… Public.”

He grinned, moving around the counter to wrap his arms around her stomach. He kissed her neck, as he drew lazy circle around her stomach (something he seemed to enjoy doing a lot).

“If that’s fine with you of course.”

He nodded, still kissing her neck. She turned her head as he left her skin, furrowing her brow as he caught his smile.

“Why such a big grin?”

He mimicked her earlier action, shrugging in response.

“So… Does this mean you’ll go out with me?”

She rolled her eyes, bumping her bum against him teasingly.

“I wouldn’t just sleep with someone I’d have to work with for nothing darling”

He grinned, spinning her kissing her softly. She giggled, arms lifting to wrap around his neck. He smiled as he kissed her. Thinking there was no place he’d rather be right now then here.


	5. Stamina Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has a new nickname... He's not sure whether he likes it or not...

**Stamina Boy**

As it turned out, that lovely thing Alex had said to Karen, had turned out to be a lunch the next day. Matt and Alex had spent the entire of Saturday wrapped up in each other. Quite literally. He’d say they spent the day in bed, but that wasn’t strictly true. They’d spent the day in the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, the spare room, her room, and the corridors. He chuckled at the sight of her back, red from the amount of times she was against the wall that day. She’d narrowed her eyes, shaking her head and throwing his pants at him. He’d left her room that night, at a little past nine. The whole cab ride home, he’d been grinning from ear to ear. Event eh cabby had asked if he’d just been laid, seeing as that was the only thing he could assume the grin was for. Matt simply laughed, thoughts on Alex.

He’d found out late Sunday afternoon, that Alex had just had lunch with Karen. He’s called her, wanting to hear her voice, and she’d told him all about how Karen practically squealed in the middle of the café. He laughed, as she told him about how Karen couldn’t stop gushing about the two of them. Alex had been so worried someone might have overheard, that she’d had to drag Karen back to her apartment where she could talk about it all she wanted. Of course, then she’d scolded him because the whole time Karen had been there, Alex had blushed at just about everything.

They’d talked for hours, which, he’d smugly tease her about later, ended with her fingers buried deep inside her as she came loudly from his voice through the phone. He fell asleep last night with his phone clutched in his hand, as he dreamt of her face as he spoke dirty words in her ear.

*** ***

He strolled on set the next morning, exceptionally cheerful and full of energy. He’d passed Arthur, who glared at his morning cheeriness, and headed straight in to hair and make-up, where he stopped in the door to Karen’s grinning face staring at him from the mirror. He swallowed nervously, begging her with his eyes not to say anything then. Her eyebrow raised, and she smirked at him as she stood from her chair, having just finished getting ready for today’s shoot. He sat down, biting his lip as he thought about Karen’s interrogation that was sure to happen sometime today.

As he stepped out of the make-up trailer, Karen seized him by the jacket he’d been wearing, having already changed in to her outfit for today. She dragged him across set, with him flailing his arms around behind her. Members of the crew watched in amusement as he was manhandled by the red head. He glared at Steven and Arthur, as they stood by drinking their coffees. He was shoved in to her trailer, her following and slamming the door shut behind her.

“Explain.” She said, unknowingly mimicking her character as she folded her arms over his chest.

“But… But Alex already… Yesterday she… What?” He stuttered, confused. Surely Alex had explained it all to her yesterday… Right?

“Alex explained her side, and really, she sure doesn’t keep much a secret stamina boy. But I want to know what the hell started it, because from what she says, it was you.”

He gulped, eye widening at her name for him. Stamina boy? Really? Alex never said she’d told her everything!

“Uh… Well… I… She kissed me! And then, I couldn’t get it out of my head, so I went around and… yeah. Stuff.”

He winced at his words, swallowing once again as she raised her eyebrow at him. Seriously! What was with women and raising their eyebrows at him?

“Yeah. I got that part form Alex. But what were you thinking!? She’s Alex fucking Kingston!”

He sat up straighter, licking his lips.

“You don’t think I don’t know that? I’ve had a crush on her for over ten years thanks.”

His eyes widened as he let loose that little secret. His hands covered his mouth, as he watched a grin spread across her face. Oh no! Oh this was bad. Now, she’d tell Alex, and Alex would know, and that would be very, very bad.

“You’ve had a crush on Alex for ten years.” She repeated, grinning massively at him.

Eyes still wide, he fell to the floor on his knees, grabbing her hands.

“Please, please, please don’t tell her. Kaz, please!” He pleaded, shaking her by her hands as he did.

“Why? I think it’s adorable. And I think she would too.”

“No. No, because then she’d know I’ve watched her stuff.”

She frowned at him, pulling her hands from his own and gripping his shoulders. Leaning down, she shook her head.

“So? I’ve seen ER too. I’m fairly sure, everyone’s seen ER.”

He gulped, licking his lips as her eyes widened.

“But it wasn’t just ER was it? Oh my god!”

She stood up straight, eyes wide and she grinned at him. She pointed, hand shaking as she fought off laughter.

“Kaz! Kaz please, don’t tell!”

The door to her trailer flew open, as Arthur and Steven stood in the doorway. They narrowed their eyes at the scene. With Matt on his knees pleading with an astonished, amused Karen, they made quite the picture.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Shouted Matt, holding his hands up.

Karen rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“And what does it look like Matt?” Asked Steven, smirking at him.

Matt looked around, stuttering as he tried to think. Arthur rolled his eyes, stepping in to Karen’s trailer and flopping down on the seat Matt had previously vacated.

“Alex and Matt are doing each other and Matt doesn’t want to tell her he’s seen her films where she’s naked, and has had a crush on her ever since.” Karen blurted out.

The three boys eyes widened, as they stared at her. Arthur sat straighter, spluttering. Steven stepped in to her trailer quickly, shutting the door behind him. Matt simply stared at her, jaw dropped.

“What?  Why’d you… KAREN!”

Karen smiled at him awkwardly.

“I… Alex said you were going to tell them.”

“WE WERE! As in US! Karen!” He whined, falling back on to his back.

“I… I… What?” Steven asked, eyes wide but grinning. Arthur nodded, looking at Matt curiously.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Alex kissed me on Friday, and then I went around to hers later on to apologize about… you know… being a clutz. And then… We sorta… And there was…”

“Yeah I think we get it.” Said Arthur, falling against the couch.

Steven shook his head, a great belly laugh starting up.

“The one time your incoordination was a good thing.”

The other two laughed at him, as he groaned.

“Yeah she said the same thing.”

This caused a whole new round of laughter, and despite it being aimed at him, he smiled. So far, no one had been opposed to him and Alex. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite. Steven ushered them out, citing film time and scheduling. As Matt passed him, his arm shot out, gripping his shoulder.

“Matt.”

He stopped, looking back at Steven curiously.

“I’m not saying that being with Alex is a bad idea. Just… Be careful with her okay. She hasn’t had the best of luck when it comes to men.”

He nodded seriously, aware of Alex’s past relationships. Steven nodded at him, glad that he understood. He and Alex had good friends for a few years now, and the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. Patting him on the shoulder, Matt watched as Steven walked away. Sighing, he pulled out his phone. He dialled her number, walking towards his trailer so he can change.

“Hello?”

“So guess who told Steven and Arthur about us”

He heard her gasp on the other end, and imagined her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“She didn’t?”

“Oh, she did.”

She sighed, as he opened the door to his trailer and rummaged through the wardrobe for his outfit.

“How’d they take it?”

He held his phone to his ear with his shoulder, jumping up and down as he tried to get his trousers on.

“Great actually. Made fun of me for the clumsy thing, but they were actually pretty happy about it.”

She laughed through the phone, sighing.

“They do that every day.”

He rolled his eyes, yelping as his foot got caught in his pants. Tripping, he fell to the floor with a thud.

“Ouch, fuck!” He cursed, hissing as he rubbed his elbow, where he’d hit it on the table.

“What happened?”

He winced, predicting her reaction.

“Fell over.”

She laughed, and he reddened despite her not seeing him.

“Stupid clumsiness.” He muttered, standing up and pulling his trousers up with him.

“Oh but I love that clumsiness of yours.” She said, sighing.

He smiled, shaking his head. He heard her turn something, and then the shower turned on. He raised his eyebrow, smirking.

“You’re going to have a shower.” He stated, licking his lips as his mind wandered to Saturday, and exactly what they did in that shower.

She laughed again, and he knew he was in for it.

“Oh yes. It’s too bad you’re not here. This shower of mine is awfully big.”

His mouth dried out, and he swallowed as he pictured her.

“Then again, you know all about how big it is don’t you.”

He coughed, tying the bowtie around his neck. He yelped quietly when he tightened it too tight.

“I know quite a lot about big things love.”

As soon as he said it, he closed his eyes.

“Hmmm… That you do.” Came her reply, a soft purr to her words.

He swallowed, about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

“You’re needed on set Mr Smith.”

He coughed, calling out a reply before turning to look in the mirror.

“I uh… I have to go.”

She giggled at his frustrated voice.

“Of course you do.”

Swallowing, he opened the trailer door, walking out.

“I’ll uh… I’ll drop by later yeah?”

“Sounds good darling.”

Entering the set, he coughed.

“Okay. Uh… Bye?”

He could tell without seeing her that she was rolling her eyes.

“Bye… Stamina boy.”

His eyes widened as the dial tone rung in his ear. Which one of them came up with that? Looking around set, his eyes narrowed as he spotted Karen. Flipping his phone shut, he stalked off towards her, determined to find out.


	6. Fair Is Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalecks, Phone calls and Matt missing Alex...

**Fair Is Fair**

"I cannot believe you're still sulking."

 

He looked up from pouting at his phone, to see Karen standing in front of him, hands on her hips with a disbelieving look on her face.

 

"Shut up Kaz. I miss her."

 

She rolled her eyes, moving to sit in the seat beside him.

 

"She's been gone for all of three days!"

 

He nodded, looking back down at his phone, re-reading the last text Alex had sent him.

 

_Sorry Darling. Going to meet up with some old friends from ER. I'll talk to you later tonight. Xoxo_

 

Still pouting, he slouches back in his chair, muttering.

 

"Feels like longer."

 

Karen coos from his side, puckering her lips and awing. He shoved her shoulder, looking around set for someone to distract him from both Karen's teasing, and Alex's absence. Arthur isn't on set this time to bail him out, which left him no alternative than to search the room for Steven. Spotting him by the Dalek, mentally bouncing at the sight of it, he hopped off his chair, spinning to poke his tongue out at Karen. Turning back, he stumbles, foot catching on a loose cord. He manages to catch himself, for once not tripping and landing with a thud on the pavement. Karen roars with laughter, and he fights the urge to turn and signal something not so nice in her direction.

 

He approaches Steven, catching the end of his sentence.

 

"… Jammy Dodger."

 

"What's this I hear about Jammy Dodgers?" He says, throwing his arm around Steven's shoulder.

 

"We're talking about the scene where you threaten to blow up the entire spaceship with a Jammy Dodger." Replied Steven, pushing his arm off his shoulders, grinning.

 

"Ah! My favourite scene."

 

"Yeah. It's pretty epic."

 

Matt jumped backwards, having been caught off-guard by the robotic voice of the Dalek. Looking around wildly, Steven and the Dalek laughing as he did so, his eyes narrow as he points to one of the forts. Nick pops out from behind, grinning as he holds the device he uses to speak as the Dalek. Matt narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

 

"Uncool. Very, uncool."

 

They're laughing still, and Matt sighs. This is not helping anything. He turned on his heel, walking away from the two as they watched him, red faced with amusement. He walks through the set complex, his phone clutched tightly in his hand. Looking down, he catches sight of the xoxo part of Alex's message. Thumb brushing over the words, he curses. He thinks she's very aware of exactly what she's done to him. Not even a month, and he's waiting on her like a lost little puppy…

 

Yeah… She definitely knows.

 

Filming that day was a complete hassle. Every time he passed Nick, the man would smirk, calling out phrases of complete nonsense in his Dalek voice, simply to remind Matt of that morning. Steven's placed Jammy Dodgers everywhere. Or at least, everywhere he knows that Matt goes. And Karen… Karen's the worst of them all. She's constantly asking him about Alex. If he knows what she's doing, what she's eating, what she's wearing… Then she back peddles saying she'd rather not know, and walked away, waiting for him to stop glaring at her before starting back up again.

 

A complete hassle indeed.

 

Falling on to his bed in his trailer, he throws his arm over his eyes, sighing dramatically. This wouldn't have happened if Alex had been here.

 

But no… She had to go to America for the premier of the final episode of ER

 

Stupid ER.

 

So while he's thinking of Alex, she's talking about Doctor Elizabeth Corday, which gets him thinking about her in scrubs, which is close to what nurse's wear. This of course makes him think of a nurse's outfit, which just ends up on Alex because she was his original thought in the first place. And then he's thinking of her out of the nurse's outfit and… ARGH!

 

Sitting up abruptly, he stumbles forward, rushing towards his bathroom and turning the shower on. His clothes are off in record time and he's standing under the freezing cold water before the image of Alex in his mind has so much touched him.

 

Needless to say… The cold shower helped absolutely nothing.

 

Falling back on to the bed, hair dripping wet and only wrapped in a towel low on his waist, he practically makes a dive for his phone when it buzzes on his bedside table. Seeing Alex's name appear on the screen causes an extremely happy feeling to build in the pit of his stomach. And then he frowns, because looking at the clock, it's only 7pm… What was Alex doing up at 3 in the morning?

 

"Alex, hey."

 

"Matt!" She says, following his name with a giggle.

 

"Alex? Are you drunk?" He asked cautiously.

 

He'd never dealt with a heavily drunk Alex before.

 

"No. Of course not."

 

"Then… Why are you awake?"

 

She laughed, and he can hear the kettle turn on through the phone.

 

"We had a lot to catch up on." She says casually, and he just knows she's shrugging.

 

He laughed, leaning back in to his pillows and folding his arm over his head.

 

"Of course you did." He said teasingly. Women and their gossip.

 

"Oh shut up you."

 

He smiles, a welcome change to the amount off glaring and pouting he'd done today. He stays silent as he listens to her. Sounds like she's making tea. He grins, looking through the door to the kitchen, wondering they had the tea she normally drinks over there, or if she has to take it with her. He shook his head, cursing her once again for what she'd done to him. Lovesick puppy…

 

"Why'd you call?" He says suddenly, the thought having popped randomly in to his mind.

 

"You would rather I didn't?" She says, a slight gasp to her words.

 

His eyes widen and he shakes his head.

 

"No! No, Alex that's not what I meant. I just…"

 

"Darling."

 

"Thought that it was a bit early and you'd want…"

 

"Matt."

 

"Some sleep or something, because you have to film today don't you? And I thought…"

 

"MATHEW!"

 

He stops rambling, desperate for her to understand he didn't mean he didn't want to hear from her.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Shut up."

 

And he just knows from her tones of voice, and the slight drawl she has when she speaks, that she's smiling. He sinks into the bed, thanking the high heavens he didn't just bollox everything up.

 

"Yes Ma'am."

 

She laughed, the sound of her sipping at her tea echoing through the phone line.

 

"I called, because I heard you were missing me today."

 

He grins for all of a second, when it drops suddenly as her words sink in.

 

"Wait. How'd you know that?"

 

"Karen texted me after you growled at her for stealing one of your Jammy Dodgers. I thought I was the only one you growled at."

 

He laughs, a warm feeling spreading over him at her low, teasing voice. He makes a mental note to tape pictures of IT all throughout her trailer tomorrow. How dare she tell Alex.

 

"Won't happen again love."

 

She laughs again, quickly following it with a yawn. He smiles, flipping over to lie on his stomach.

 

"Go to sleep Kingston. Gotta be on you're a game tomorrow."

 

"Just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes at you right now."

 

He laughed again, shaking his head as he thinks over other ways to get revenge on Karen.

 

"Goodnight Alex."

 

She yawns again, sighing at the end.

 

"I suppose I should go to bed. Goodnight Matt."

 

He's grinning as he hangs up the phone, shaking his head and then letting it drop to the bed with a thud.

 

He was so totally, and completely screwed. Alex Kingston had quite the effect on him… And he thinks he may just like that…

 

He falls asleep in nothing but the towel, phone still clutched in his hands and dreaming of Alex in that nurse's outfit. When he wakes up the next morning, he makes a mental note to ask Alex if she'd consider being his nurse. He got injured well enough.

 

Three hours later, when they're taking a break from filming, a scream causes a cease in work. And when it's followed by an extremely angry red head covered in some sort of purple substance, screaming out the name of their lead, to storm through the studio lot, every crew and cast member suddenly know why Matt high-tailed it out of the lot.

 

Matt gets an angry yet amused text from Alex later that night. He argues fair is fair, then asks if she's ever considered being a nurse.


	7. One More Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More phone calls... and Sherry Stringfeild... Matt is so screwed...

**One More Week**

 

He wondered if he should have warned her. That he was going to call. Too be perfectly fair though... He hadn't expected her to have guests.

 

Which was why he was completely surprised by the American accent that answered her phone.

 

"Hello?"

 

Staring down at his phone in shock, he glanced at his watch, mentally calculating the time there. 10 o'clock... Who was at her place at 10 at night?

 

"Uh, hi. Is Alex there?"

 

He knew he didn't have the wrong number. He called her so many times his call log was full of just her 10 digits.

 

"Yeah, she's just getting changed. Can I ask who's calling?"

 

He licked his lips, contemplating whether to tell the woman or not. He supposed he may as well. It's not like he was well known in America.

 

"Yeah uh... Matt. Matt Smith."

 

He tapped his fingers against the stone wall. Venice... They always did have such great locations for Doctor Who.

 

"Ah... the new Doctor. Hang on, I'll get her for you."

 

She didn't give him a chance to reply, dropping the phone, his feeble 'Thanks' falling on deaf ears. He casually glanced around the set, smiling at a few of the diehard Doctor Who fans who had gathered to watch filming. He waved at them, smiling at the flashes of cameras. He was just glad they were only allowed a certain distance from set.

 

"Matt?"

 

He grinned as her voice appeared on the phone, half questioning and half amused.

 

"Hey Kingston."

 

She laughed softly, the scrape of a chair echoing through the phone.

 

"We spoke only two nights ago."

 

"Two nights too long" he said, picking up a stick and throwing it in to the water in front of him.

 

"Oh, shut up."

 

He laughed, picking up a pebble instead. He threw it, watching as it skimmed a few feet.

 

"Who was that? Before? I think I recognize the voice but I can't tell from where."

 

"That was Sherry. Sherry Stringfeild. She was on ER with me."

 

He laughed, shaking his head.

 

"Thought I heard her from something."

 

She laughed again, speaking to Sherry.

 

"No he thought he recognized you"

 

He heard her speak, but couldn't quite make out the words.

 

"She said she's glad you recognize true talent" He can tell she'd shaking her head, grinning at her friend as she speaks to him. "And I didn't know you've watched ER."

 

"Good to know. And my mum and sister did. I'd be stuck watching it with them when i had nothing else to do. Ended up a rather avid fan...Were you going out?"

 

"Yes. We're meeting up with the old crew for a night out. Since everyone's in the same place at the same time, we thought it would be a good idea to catch up in a less work related aspect."

 

He laughed, standing from the steps he'd been sitting on.

 

"Sounds like a good night. Who's going?"

 

"Me, Sherry, Noah, Eriq, Laura, Paul, Maura... Tomorrow Sherry and I are meeting Julianna for lunch. And then we're all meeting at Anthony's place for a reminisce night."

 

He grinned, enjoying the elated happiness he heard in her voice. Sherry shouted something in the background, at the same time Johnny Campbell, the director, called them to set.

 

"Sorry Matt. We've got to go. The cab's here"

 

"Nah it's fine. Director's calling anyway. I'll Uh... I'll give you a call day after tomorrow?"

 

"Sounds excellent."

 

"Have a good night love."

 

She laughed, calling back to Sherry.

 

"I plan to. Night Matt."

 

"Night."

 

Hanging up, he felt considerably happy. As he walked back to set, catching sight of Karen and Arthur, the former attempting to push the latter in to the water, he stopped with a sudden thought.

 

Would Alex tell Sherry about them? Would she tell the others? They were a pretty close group of people. Alex had worked with them for what? Seven years? If she trusted anyone with their secret, it'd be them... Right? He wouldn't be upset at her if she did tell them. If anything, he's kind of expecting it. Shrugging, he supposed he'd find out when he called her in two days. Meanwhile, a splash had him looking over at his two friends. Arthur was standing on the edge, casually looking over with his hands in his pockets. Joining him, he looked down to see Karen resurfacing, glaring at Arthur. Johnny approached, looked from Karen, to the two boys, before walking off muttering about wet costumes and actors, and having to change the scenes they'd be shooting.

 

*** ***

 

He'd texted her a few times the next day. Simple things like "Miss you", "I'm in a boat!" and "Wish your hair was here"... He admits, that last one was a little more odd then usual, but it's true. Her hair, the magic of her bouncy blonde locks, was something he looked forward to when she came back. He missed running his fingers through them, watching with avid excitement as her curls bounced back to place, looking exactly as they had before.

 

He wondered if she'd told her friends. If they were gossiping about him, and his youthfulness, and his... Stamina. Something Alex had apparently talked about quite a lot with Karen. He wondered if he'd ever meet them. He'd quite like that. Having been a fan of the show... Despite the fact he had mainly watched for the red headed Brit.

 

Collapsing on to the bed of his hotel room, he dialled her number, waiting for her to answer with his eyes closed.

 

"Hello darling."

 

"That's not the line!" he whined, opening his eyes.

 

She laughed, accompanied by a clicking sound indicating she'd turned a light on.

 

"S'not funny. I'm knackered, and I was expecting a 'Hello Sweetie'."

 

She sighed, the bed creaking as she moved.

 

"Hello Sweetie."

 

"Hello" he grinned. "So... You know how my day went. Tiring. How was yours?"

 

She laughed, the muffled sound he assumed came from the pillow she likely buried herself in to.

 

"The same. I picked up Salome this morning and we went shopping."

 

He laughed, shaking his head at the image he'd conjured.

 

"And I take it she didn't inherit your lack of interest in that subject?"

 

Alex scoffed, muttering.

 

"She could give Karen a run for her money."

 

He winced at that, knowing all to well Karen’s passions for spending money. They were in Venice after all. He and Arthur had been dragged around yesterday. As an apology for laughing at her after she'd fallen in the river, Karen had decided they'd hold her bags for her the following day. She may have only had an hour and a half, but that girl could certainly do damage.

 

"Never introduce the two." he said quickly, the horror of what the two girls could accomplish to terrible to picture.

 

"Agreed." she sighed.

 

He bit his lip, wondering whether he should let her sleep or ask the question that had plagued him for the last two days. Deciding, he cleared his throat.

 

"So... How'd it go last night?"

 

She giggled, the bed once again creaking.

 

"As to be expected. There was lots of laughing, and lots of catching up. A lots changed since we all saw each other. We had a lot to talk about."

 

"Speaking of which... Did you tell them about... Us?"

 

She was quiet for a moment, and he was afraid she may have drifted off. She'd mumbled the last few words, a soft yawn accompanying them. It was possible she'd fallen asleep.

 

"Would you be upset if I had?"

 

So she hadn't fallen asleep. She sounded more awake than she had a moment ago. Maybe she was concerned he would be.

 

"No... I know you trust them."

 

She sighed in relief, the bed creaking once again.

 

"I told them." She said softly, sighing once again.

 

"What'd they say?"

 

"Ha... Sherry interrogated me after you hung up two days ago, then when I told her, said she was insanely jealous that I had such young boy toy, in which I responded by throwing a pillow at her as we left."

 

He laughed, shaking his head.

 

"And the other's?"

 

"Well... Sherry told Julianna at lunch yesterday. Who said the exact same thing as Sherry did, then the two googled you and proceeded to grill me for details."

 

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at a spot on the roof of the hotel room.

 

"Of which you said nothing about... Right?"

 

She laughed, clearing her throat.

 

"Well... I wouldn't say that."

 

"Alex!"

 

"Oh, calm down darling. It's not like I told them exactly how big you are."

 

He'd shot up, sitting on the edge of his bed. Now, he lay back down, scooting to the headboard and leaning against it.

 

"Good." he said, having wanted that particular detail to remain firmly with Alex.

 

"I merely said yes when they guessed."

 

He groaned, hitting his head on the bed as she laughed.

 

"Also... Thank you darling. For the texts. They were sweet."

 

He smiled, head still leaning back on the board.

 

"Karen said I was whipped."

 

"Yes. Julianna said the same thing when she stole my phone" she laughed.

 

He groaned again, shaking his head.

 

"They read the texts?"

 

"Mhmm... My phone buzzed when you texted me. They stole it while I was in the bathroom. By the time I'd come out, they'd gone through nearly every text from you."

 

He screwed his eyes shut, hand coming up to clamp over his forehead.

 

"Every text?"

 

God he hoped not. There were quite a few intimate ones there. And he silently hoped the message they hadn't seen first was the one where he said he wished she was there, so he could back her against the stone walls of Venice, and pound in to her so hard it left marks for weeks... He really hoped it wasn't that one.

 

"Every text."

 

Groaning once again, he flipped over a sunk down the bed.

 

"Don't worry Sweetie. They were both increasingly more jealous."

 

Eyes still screwed shut, he muttered to her.

 

"The other's?"

 

Yawning softly, she spoke somewhat mumbled.

 

"Were all happy for me, glad I was 'finally getting some' as Paul said. Only Laura had a few concerns, but she soon got over them to ask if you had any other friends interested in older woman too."

 

Laughing, he flipped himself back over.

 

"And what'd you respond with."

 

"Threw a slice of pizza at her."

 

Roaring with laughter, he managed to choke out something.

 

"That proves you are anything but old Kingston. Throwing pizza... You're worse than Kaz!"

 

She giggled, yawning once again. Sighing, he convinced her to sleep, citing she'd need it if she had Salome. It was only another week before she'd be back in England. Saying goodnight, he hung up the phone.

 

One more week... He could make it... Hopefully...


	8. I'm Already Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets back from America... And Matt can't wait to see her...

**I’m Already Home**

He was bouncing on his feet by the time filming had wrapped for the day. It may have had something to do with the all night filming, but he really wasn’t. Alex arrived back in London less than an hour ago. He spent the entire time from then until the final ‘CUT’ glaring at Arthur and Karen, both of which were smirking at him all through filming. They were outright laughing now, after he snapped at Steven for stopping him on his way out. He looked over his shoulder to see Steven staring at him in wide eyed confusion until Karen whispered in to his ear. He promptly split in to a grin, waving at him as he narrowly missed walking in to the door.

Jumping in to his car, he completely forgot to change out of costume. Tweed Jacket, Bowtie, Sonic Screwdriver… The whole shebang… He was about half-way to her apartment when he remembered…  Salome…

Cursing, he sighed. One… He had intended for him and Alex to spend the rest of the day wrapped up in nothing but her sheets. And Two… He’d yet to meet the nine year old… And her walking in on the two of them going at it like rabbits probably wouldn’t be the best introduction… He wanted to make a good impression, rather than a scarring one.

Pulling in to the parking lot of his apartment building, he reached for his phone. Turning it on, his eyes lit up as a text from Alex appeared on the screen.

_Landed safely, text me when you’re finished._

He shot off a quick text, climbing out of his car and accidentally slamming the door shut. He winced, hoping he didn’t cause too much damage, when he caught his reflection in the window.

“Dammit!”

He’d only just noticed he was still wearing his costume. Closing his eyes, he sighed in frustration. He’s blaming it on Alex. Shaking his head, he locked the car and made his way to the elevator. His phone buzzed in his pocket, before letting out a very, very loud sound. Rushing to stop it, he fumbled in his pocket. Pulling it out, he rolled his eyes as his keys fell to the floor. Flipping it open, he bent down to pick it up.

“Hello?”

“Well… Doesn’t someone sound grumpy this morning.”

Sighing at the sound of her voice, he snatched the keys up and leant against the elevator wall.

“You’d be too… I had filming all night long. Then, when I was driving to meet a certain curly haired woman, I remembered said woman’s daughter. Then, when I got home, I think I broke my car door, and dropped my keys.”

“Aw… Poor baby.”

She laughed at him, and he narrowed his eyes, pouting.

“Well… I’m fairly sure that woman’s daughter slept the entire flight, and demanded she start school so that she could tell all of her friends about her time in America.”

He groaned, hitting his head against the wall behind him.  
  
“Really?”

She laughed again, shifting on what sounded like her bed.

“Oh yeah. She’s like her mother. Sleeps on planes, so that she’s got all this extra energy when she’s back on land.”

Groaning again, he curses mentally.

“Extra energy? Dammit.”

He’s really regretting not calling before he left.

“I’m already home” He whined, the elevator door dinging open.

“Well I guess that’s just… Too bad.”

Shoving the key in his door, he throws it open. It bangs against the wall loudly, causing him to wince once again. Closing it, he inspects the slight dent he’s made, frowning the entire time.

“No need to take your disappointment out on the wall Mathew.”

“Yeah, yeah… Hang on… How’d you know it dented the wall?”

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he sees Alex standing there, phone in her hand and her eyebrow raised. Licking his lips, he cocks his head to the side.

“Daughter’s at school?”

“Yep.” She nods, smiling at him.

Nodding casually, he flips his phone shut and lets it drop to the ground. He surges forward, his hands griping her hips and his mouth crashing over hers. She gasps in shock momentarily, before her phone soon joins his on the floor. Her arms come up to wrap around his neck, and he mumbles against her lips.

“Missed you.”

Pulling back and pecking his lower lip quickly, she smiles at him.

“Missed you too.”

His lips are over hers again, moving from her lips to her jaw then on to her neck. He walks her backwards, her hands pushing the tweed off his shoulders.

“Forget your costume darling?”

He nods at her, his hands trailing up her stomach to lift the blouse over her head.

“How long till school’s out?”

She’s lifted herself up now, her legs wrapped around his waist as she unties the bowties around his neck. He bites softly at her clavicle, a small gasp escaping her.

“Less than two hours.”

He kicks his bedroom door open, falling on to the bed, trapping her beneath him.

“Brilliant.”

He kisses down her chest, brushing his lips against the white bra as he passes. She’s wearing a long flowy skirt, which he takes great pleasure in bunching up slowly. His fingers glide across her thighs as he bunches the skirt to the waist band. Pulling the whole thing down, she lifts her hips to give him better access. Standing, he begins to unbutton his trousers as she sits up, one leg folded over the other. She smirks at him, eyebrow raised as her fingers hook the top of her knickers. He drops the trousers, as she slowly peels the white lace down her closed thighs. He stumbles out of them as she leans back on to her shoulders, her legs lifting and curling in the air as she pulls her underwear off. She twirls it once in her hands, tossing them at him. He catches it with on hand, the other pulling his shirt over his head. He can feel the dampness of them, and he growls softly. With the shirt now on the floor, her knickers falling to join the rest of their clothes, she crawls forward, stopping at the edge of the bed to pull his boxers down. His cock springs up, causing him to hiss. She grins up at him, leaning forward and wrapping her mouth around the head. His eyes widen, and his hands tangle in her hair. He groans at the feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around him. She bobs her head forward, then back and licks the underside of his erection as he leaves her mouth with a pop. Shaking his head at her, his eyes darken as one hand moves down to caress her cheek.

“Fuck I’ve really missed you Alex.”

He laughs, eyes darting down to the rather impressive length she had wrapped in her hand.

“I can tell.”

He pulls away from her, pushing her down in to the bed.

“I don’t think you do.”

He kisses her, hard. Their tongues battle between them, and her hand lowers to grip him once again. He thrusts forward at the contact, sliding against her thigh. Her legs wrap around his waist once again, tensing. He yelps as she flips them, surprised at the strength. She laughs, stoking him up and down. She raises herself above him, positioning his prick at her wet folds. Breathing heavily, she looks in to his eyes as she lowers herself. Moaning, her eyes close and her head falls back. His hands come up to grip her hips, keeping her steady.

“Fuck” She gasps out, as she takes him all the way.

She’s tighter than he remembers, warm and oh so right.  He watches as she bites her lip, clenching around him as her silken walls stretch to accommodate his size. She still wearing her bra, and he watches as her breasts strain against the material. He groans as she lifts up, falling back down to slam against his hips. She gasps, her back arching and his hands trails up her sides. He massages her breasts through the material of her bra, tweaking and pinching her nipples. She pushes her chest forward, her own hand moving to run down his chest.

“Shit. God, Alex!” He groans, as she circles her hips, intentionally clenching around him.

One hand leaves her breasts, moving up to pull on her hair. He pulls her head down, kissing her harshly as she moves above him. She moans in to his mouth, thighs tensing. He can tell she’s close. Just a few more and she’d be there. He’s close too. It’s been too long since they’d last had sex… It hadn’t taken long for him ‘get it up’ so to speak.

He flips her again, swallowing her gasp of surprise. It turns in to a moan as he sinks in to her deeper, the change in position allowing him to thrust in to her and reach places she hadn’t been able to. He hikes her leg up his waist as her other pushes in to the bed below them. Her nails dig in to his shoulder blades, but he can’t take the time to care. He kisses her neck, moving the hand on her breast down to flick against her clit.

She arches in to the bed, screaming his name only for gasps to follow quickly. She clenches around him tightly, sending him over the edge. Flashes of white encase his vision, the smell of sex and Alex filling his senses. She’s still clenching around him when he blinks the light away. Her eyes are screwed shut, and she shudders with every touch of skin. She’s breathing heavily, her leg falling from his waist. Her eyes flutter open, and he stares in to her sparkling green eyes.  He kisses her softly, and mumbles against her lips as he rolls them, resting her half on his chest.

“Never going back to America without me.”

She laughs, kissing him back. She thinks he’s joking… He knows she does…

But he’s not… If he can help it, he’s never letting her out of his sight for longer than a day again.


	9. A Lot Like Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt meets Salome... He's just a little bit terrified...

**A Lot Like Alex**

When he woke up, the room was dark, and the bed was cold. Shifting around, he rolled over on to his stomach, his arm thrown over the other side of the bed. He sighed as it hit the freezing cold mattress. The only thing that could have possibly made this night better was if he’d woken up next to a warm, golden body. Alex’s body. He turned his head, staring at the empty space. Squinting, his eyes caught a white paper sitting on the bedside table. The moonlight streamed through the window, and he could only just make out Alex’s cursive scrawl. Crawling forward, he grabbed it, rolling over on to his back.

_Left to pick up Salome. Come over for dinner tomorrow? Xoxo_

He smiled to himself, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Reaching for his phone, he scrolled through his contacts.

_Could’ve woken me up Kingston :P_

Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. The room still had that post-sex smell, and the pillow beside him smelt of her shampoo. His phone buzzed, the Doctors Theme filling the previously silent room.

“The bed’s cold now” he whined, greeting Alex.

“Aw… Poor baby” She cooed, the sound of water running reaching his ears.

“Oh! Are you taking a bath?” he asked excitedly.

“No” She laughed “I’m washing the dishes.”

“Damn” He pouted, rolling off the bed.

He stumbled toward the bathroom, cursing as he stubbed his toe on the end of the bed.

“Probably should have turned a light on.” He mumbled, pushing open the bathroom door.

“That may have been helpful” She replied, laughing as he cursed again.

He’d just turned the light on, the sudden brightness blinding him momentarily. Approaching the mirror, he ran his free hand over his face.

“So… Dinner? Tomorrow?”

He blinked at himself in the mirror, contemplating her invitation.

“What about Salome?”

“Salome… knows Matt.”

Eyes widening, he fumbled with the toothbrush he’d reached for.

“She… knows?”

“Well… Not every detail Darling!” She scolds, a small laugh in her voice. “But she knows I’m seeing someone. And she knows it’s you.”

He swallows, staring at himself in the mirror. Salome knows. Alex’s daughter, knows! Oh god. What if… What if she doesn’t like him? He wouldn’t stand between Alex and her daughter. But he wants her to like him. Really like him! Cause he really likes Alex. Closing his eyes, he breathes in deeply. It was bound to happen eventually. They’d been seeing each other, what? Three months? Four? Oh god… She’s not going to like him.

“Matt?”

He shook his head as her voice echoed through the phone. Licking his lips, he took another deep breath.

“Yeah… Yeah I’ll be over.” He choked out.

“You… You don’t have to. If you don’t want to”. Her voice was softer now, quieter.

“No! No, no… I want to. About… Six?”

“Yeah… Yeah six is good.”

He nodded, despite the fact she couldn’t see him.

“Six it is then.”

They were silent for a moment, both deep in thought.

“Thank you.” She blurted out, the clanging of dishes against each other stopping.

He smiled, swallowing. He knew this was more than just dinner for her. This was her daughter.

“No Alex… Thank you.”

She laughed quietly, the sound of her breathing flowing through the phone.

“I have to go. Otherwise I’ll never get these dishes done.”

Laughing, he shook his head.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow.”

Hanging up, he breathed in, then out, his hands gripping the edge of the sink.

Tomorrow… Oh god…

*** ***

Tomorrow came far to quick. All day Matt had been a nervous wreck. It ended up becoming so noticeable, that Steven actually pulled him away from set, just to ask what was wrong with him.

“I’m going to Alex’s tonight.”

Steven looked at him in confusion.

“So? You’ve been there quite a lot haven’t you?”

He nodded, his brow furrowed in worry.

“I’m meeting Salome tonight.”

Steven lifted his head, a smile of understanding replacing the confusion.

“Ah… Well…Nothing to worry about Matt. Salome’s a lovely girl. Quite a lot like Alex.” He said, clapping him on the back in encouragement.

Matt looked at him, wide eyed and yet still worried.

“Yeah?”

Steven nodded, walking him back towards set.

“A lot like Alex” He reaffirmed. “You’ll be fine.”

After that, he’d been somewhat relaxed on set. But as he pulled up to Alex’s apartment, the nervous butterflies kicked back in. Getting out of the car, he stared up at the building, before shutting the car door and heading toward the elevator. The ride to Alex’s floor seemed to take forever. He watched as the lights blinked up, the number increasing. Swallowing, he exited as the doors opened on Alex’s floor. Standing in front of her door, he took a deep breath, before rapping his knuckles on the wood.

It didn’t take long before the latch that locked the door was being slid off, and the door creaked open. Expecting Alex, he was a little surprised to find Salome standing in the doorway. She looked up at him, her dark, loose curls that had to have come from Alex wet and brushed back.

“Hi.” She said, looking up at him expectantly.

“Uhhh… Hi. I’m Matt.”

She nodded, raising her eyebrows.

“Obviously.”

They continued to stare at each other, before Salome suddenly grinned.

“Oh come in would you.” She said, rolling her eyes.

She stepped to the side, letting him pass her. He stood in the hall, not knowing where to go. By this time, normally, he’d be on Alex like he hadn’t seen her in months. Now… He had no idea what to do. Salome walked past him, reaching out to grip his hand, she pulled him along with her.

“Come on. Mum’s in the kitchen.”

He followed wordlessly, letting the almost nine year old drag him. Entering the kitchen, he grinned stupidly as he caught sight of Alex. He felt Salome drop his hand, but he was too busy paying attention to the woman at the stove. She’d tied her hair up, and was wearing a pair of black leggings and a large jumper shirt that hung off her left shoulder. Breaking his gaze, he looked around the room to find Salome staring at him. HE really hopes she doesn’t think he was ogling her mum. He smiled nervously at her, before turning and approaching Alex.

“Hi there.” He said, leaning his back against the counter next to her.

She turned her head to look up at him while she stirred the pasta in the pot.

“Hey” She said, a large smile spreading across her face.

They smiled at each other, before Alex seemed to suddenly remember her daughter sitting at the counter, watching the two with interest. Clearing her throat, she turned slightly.

“I take it you’ve already met Salome.” She said, smiling at her daughter before turning back to the stove.

“He’s very lanky.” Said Salome, leaning forward with her chin in her hands.

Matt coughed, covering a laugh. Alex turned sharply, eyes wide as she looked at Salome.

“Salome!”

“What? He is. Like a giraffe.”

He laughed this time. Alex looked somewhat mortified. She turned to him, her eyes still wide open.

“I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head, taking the spoon from her hand and bumping her out of the way.

“No it’s fine. I am kind of. Well, actually. Not kind of. You’ve said it yourself.”

He glanced back at Salome, winking at her. She grinned at him, smiling smugly at her mother. Alex sighed, shaking her head at the roof.

“This was a bad idea.” She mumbled.

“I like giraffes. Do you like giraffes?” He turned, looking at Salome as she cocked her head to the side.

He shrugged, turning back to the pasta.

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool. Not as cool as me, but they’re close.”

Alex huffed a laugh from beside him, where she had begun shredding some cheese.

“And do you like mum?”

They both stopped, turning to look at the girl looking at them innocently.

“Salome?”

She ignored her mother, staring at Matt.

“Do you like mum? As in, like like her?”

Blinking, he looked right into Salome’s eyes, not even glancing at Alex, or hesitating.

“Yeah… Yeah I do.”

She smiled then, hopping off the chair to move around the counter.

“Can I help stir the pasta?”

He grinned, nodding at her. She pulled a chair over, standing on top with Matt standing beside her. He held on to her shoulder, the other on her forearm, as Salome began to stir the pot. He glanced over at Alex, smiling at her in pure joy. She liked him! Alex smiled back, rolling her eyes and looking down to continue with the cheese. Turning back to Salome, he looked at her face, concentration evident in her eyes.

*** ***

The next day, he’d shown up on set with a bounce in his step, and a wide, happy grin on his face. He greeted everyone, cast, crew, extras he’d never met before. Walking up to Steven, who was standing with Karen, Arthur and Tony Curran, who played Vincent Van Gogh this episode, he happily returned the clap to Steven back.

“You were right! You’re always right. I’ll never question you again.”

The other three watched in confusion as Steven grinned at Matt.

“Went well then?”

He nodded happily.

“Great! Amazing! She helped me cook dinner, then we played a game of monopoly, and then we watched a movie. And she compared me to a giraffe, and said she liked giraffes!”

Steven laughed at Matt’s obviously happiness, shaking his head.

“Told you.”

Matt laughed, slapping his back once again, nodding and giving a two-finger salute to the other three,  and then walked away. He heard Karen question Steven, but all he heard in reply was Steven’s laugh. Grinning, he thought back to last night.

Salome was definitely a lot like Alex…

 


	10. Good Luck With That One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is back for filming... Pranks, cat suits and flying grapes... Wait... What?

**Good Luck With That One**

Matt watched as Alex had appeared on set, Karen racing across the lot, throwing her arms around her neck. Squealing in to her ear, she spun around, dragging Alex with her.

“You’ve read the script right? You get to be Cleopatra! And you get to wear a cat suit! How come you get all the really cool costumes?” She whined, hooking her arm through Alex’s and marching her to hair and make-up.

Matt caught her eye as she waved at a few people as she was dragged across the lot. She rolled her eyes at him, shrugging her shoulders. He shook his head, chuckling to himself as she was pushed in to the trailer.

He was still laughing when he entered the set, grinning at Steven. He walked up to him, shaking his head.

“Alex Kingston was last seen being manhandled across the set of the popular BBC show, Doctor Who, by a crazed, red haired woman. Officials say the state of Kingston’s sanity will be determined, when she’s released from the woman’s, insane hold.” He said in a cheesy anchor man’s voice.

Steven laughed, shaking his head and glancing past him and out the door.

“Karen got a hold of Alex?” He surmised, chuckling.

“Oh yeah.” He replied, shaking his head with a smile.

For forty minutes Matt sat, watching Tony as he did his Vincent Van Gogh scene. A hand startled him, causing him to turn rapidly. Karen stood behind Alex, laughing quietly at his reaction. His eyes trailed up Alex’s body, his jaw dropping slightly dumbstruck. She was in her cat suit for this scene. Her hair pulled up in a tight ponytail, and the black of her costume clinging to her body. She laughed, shrugging her shoulders as she sat in the chair beside him, Karen on his other side.

“I’d wanted ears and a tail, but they said I had to be serious. River would wear cat ears and a tail wouldn’t she? I think she would.” She said, reaching over and stealing one of his grapes.

He pouted at her, pulling the bowl away from her. She rolled her eyes, looking past him to Karen.

“I so think she would. It’s very… River-ish.”

The two women laughed, ignoring Matt as he fiddled with a grape in his hand. He circled it in between his fingers, digging his nail in to peel the skin off.

“What do you think Matt?”

He jumped, his finger flicking the grape, the fruit flying from his hands to hit Tony in the head.

“What the?”

Matt ducked his head, offering a sheepish smile as Alex and Karen roared with laughter.

“Sorry! That was… That was me.”

Tony rolled his eyes, lying back down on the sofa. Jonny, the director, grinned, calling for silence on set, and then Action!

Alex shook her head at him, reaching over caress his cheek.

“Oh don’t worry darling. I’m sure he’ll be hungry later.” She whispered, Karen snorting softly.

He rolled his eyes, turning his head to kiss her hand quickly. Grinning, she pulled back when ‘Cut’ echoed through the room. Standing, she winked at them, walking out the door and next door, where the Art Gallery was built. Matt and Karen grinned at each other, nodding slowly. They stood, bending down to sneak around the corner. Entering the set, they watched as Alex spoke to Steven quietly. Looking around, Matt spotted an empty frame leaning against the wall, right in front of where Alex had to walk. Grinning at Karen, they snuck over to it. Luckily, the lights were off, so they weren’t spotted.

Waiting for them to call action, they slipped behind the frame, lifting it and pulling faces. Freezing as the light from Alex’s torch passed over them. The torch light froze on them, shaking softly. Suddenly, they could hear Alex as she began to laugh.

“Cut! Alex? What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly, she lifted a hand, pointing at them. Laughter followed, with Jonny chuckling as he sent them off set. Grinning, they went and sat at a picnic table outside, as Alex shot her scene without any ‘distractions’, as Jonny put it.

Matt with his script in hand, and Karen with a juice box she’d found, they sat outside in the sunlight, both rather quiet.

“So… How’s it going? You know… With Alex?”

Matt looked up from his script, glancing around to check if anyone was close enough to overhear. Seeing no one, he nodded at Karen, grinning.

“Great! I met Salome the other day. I’m going over again on the weekend, and she’s going to teach me to make cupcakes. Alex’s cupcakes. You know, the one’s she brought in for lunch that day on set, and we kept stealing it from her.”

Karen laughed, grinning at the sparkle in Matt’s eyes.

“By the way you’re talking, Salome’s more grown up than you are.”

He nodded, turning to the side, straddling the seat as he looked at Karen.

“I think she is! And she’s so much like Alex, it’s little scary. The way she stands with her hands on her hips, or when she crinkles her nose. It’s almost exactly the same. And the way she talks! Kaz, you’ve got to hear her speak. Alex personified.”

Karen laughed, shaking her head.

“Good luck with that one”

He shrugged his shoulders, a small grin on his face as he read through his lines.

*** ***

He was walking through one of the sets when a hand snaked out, gripping his collar and pulling him in to a storage closet. Yelping, he flailed wildly, dropping the script he’d been reading.

“Alex?” He whispered, unable to see due to the lack of light.

“Honestly Darling. Who else did you expect to drag you in to a closet?”

Shrugging, despite the fact she couldn’t see him, he placed his hands on her hips, feeling along her body to pull her closer to him.

“And to what do I owe this lovely surprise Miss Kingston?”

She giggled, her hands coming up to rest against his chest.

“I just… Haven’t had much of a chance to touch you today.” She said, her fingers tracing circles.

“Missed me did you?” He chuckled, smirking as her head lay on his shoulder.

He felt her nod, her curls tickling the side of his face. He hugged her to him, smirking as he whispered in her ear.

“Just can’t get enough.”

She pulled back, shaking her head.

“Oh. Shut up.”

Laughing, he carefully stuck his head out of the door. Seeing no one was paying attention, he slipped through the door, dragging Alex through as well. Turning, he faltered, coming face to face with a smirking Arthur.

“Closets? Really?”

Alex blushed at his side, shaking her head.

“That’s not… We weren’t… Oh, shut up.”

She tugged her hand free from Matt’s, grinned at him, and then walked off. Arthur slapped his hand on Matt’s back as he watched her leave.

“Way ta go mate.”

Shaking his head, Matt shoved him off.

“Oh, we weren’t doing that.” He said, defending him and Alex.

Nodding wildly, Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Sure you weren’t buddy.”

Matt shoved him again, following him as they headed off to find Karen.

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you weren’t filming until Wednesday.”

Arthur nodded, waving to Karen as they approached.

“I’m not. But it’s Alex’s first day back on set. I wanted to watch the show.”

Matt rolled his eyes, glaring at Arthur as he was enveloped in a tight hug from Karen. Looking back towards the door, he smiled as Alex appeared, talking with Lisa, her hair and make-up artist. Lisa was running her fingers through Alex’s ponytail, bunching it up to add (though how they expected it to get any more so) bounce. She grinned back, winking at him as she turned her head to talk to her. Rolling his eyes, Matt re-joined the conversation next to him. Tomorrow, he just knew, when he gets the chance, he’s dragging Alex somewhere secluded, where they can do rather unmentionable things to each other. And why, he thinks. Tomorrow… Cleopatra’s on set.

 


	11. I'll Make It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's screwed up... And it takes him a while to figure out how...

**I’ll Make It Right**

Waking up that morning, Matt felt a little odd. The sun was streaming in through the window, a light that he wasn’t expecting when he woke up that morning. Since when was the sun that bright at 4:30 in the morning? Turning over, he blinked at the clock.

12:00AM blinked back at him rapidly…

What?

Reaching around for his phone, he flipped it open, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

8:24AM…

Oh no! He’d overslept! They must have had a power outage last night. His alarm never went off! Still staring at the screen of his phone with wide eyes, he noticed the flashing icon in the top corner.

Missed Calls… Unread Messages

Steven… Steven… Karen… Alex… Karen… Steven… Arthur… Sue… Steven… Steven… Jonny… Alex… Alex… Alex… Alex... Ale… Oh no!

He scrambled from his bed, tripping slightly as his feet tangled in the quilt. Rushing around the room, he picked up whatever clothes he could find, threw them on, and raced out of the apartment, picking up his phone as he slammed the door.

The drive from his apartment to set, usually taking fifteen minutes, ended up being less than eight. He rushed on set, quickly apologizing as he ran in to one of the crew members. Just as he was doing up his bowtie, he ran in to Steven.

“And where the bloody hell have you been?” He said, pushing Matt and griping his shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. My alarm never went off.”

Steven nodded, grimacing sympathetically.

“Power outage. We got that to.”

Matt nodded, walking beside Steven as they approached set. Entering, Matt smiled apologetically at the cast and crew.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Several clapped, others rolled their eyes, while a few expressed their relief with shouts of ‘Thank God. Can we go now?’ It was then that Matt remembered they were supposed to set out for Stonehenge today… Whoops…

After many slaps to the back, and pushing, they all moved around, picking up boxes and hooking trailers on to cars. Steven turned to Matt.

“You’re lucky Karen’s still on set. Arthur and Alex are shooting their scene in Cleopatra’s tent. Let’s go.”

Matt smiled again, shrugging.

“I really am sorry.”

Steven waved him off, calling out to Karen. She turned, sighed and shook her head.

“Finally. Geez Matt. We tried to call you and everything.”

Nodding, he shrugged again.

“I know, I know. Can we just go already?”

Steven shook his head, Karen falling in to step with the two of them.

“Alex and Arthur are shooting remember. You were late so we had to change what we were filming today.”

Matt sighed, cringing slightly at the somewhat accusing look Karen threw at him.

“Right. Sorry.”

Steven ignored Matt as they appeared on set, just in time to see Alex draw her gun. Matt grinned, eyeing Alex in the tight, white jodhpurs. Karen caught his eyes, turning to look at what he was eyeing.

“I wouldn’t Matt. She really, really wanted to be Cleopatra today.”

Matt cringed, nodding to the warning. Alex caught him looking at her, as they reset for another take. Pursing her lips, she raised her eyebrow to him and glared. He shrugged sheepishly, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. She rolled her eyes at him, turning back to walk through the tent entrance. Arthur crept up behind him, slapping him on the back. He jumped, startled, only to grin at Arthur in his Roman outfit.

“Well… Don’t you look… smashing.”

Arthur raised his eyebrow, his helmet tucked under his arm.

“Don’t you look… late.”

Matt huffed, shrugging his shoulders.

“Alarm didn’t go off. Power…”

“Outage. Yeah. I know. I got it too. Only, I set the alarm on my phone as well.”

Matt rolled his eyes, turning back to watch Alex begin her scene.

“Yeah well… I didn’t.”

Arthur laughed, slapping him once again on the back, before walking off to the tent entrance. Turning, he shouted back to Matt as he continued to walk.

“Good luck by the way. You’re going to need it.”

Wincing, Matt quickly stuck his tongue out at Arthur, before turning to find a seat.

Ten minutes later when Alex had finished the scene, Matt stood form the chair, bouncing up to Alex as she drank from a water bottle.

“Hey.”

Alex looked at him, the glare enough to stop him in his tracks. She turned, walking off without replying. Hurrying after her, Matt grabbed her by the elbow, turning her around. Her glare intensified, as water spilled from the open bottle.

“Hey, Alex. I’m sorry okay. My alarm just didn’t go off.”

She raised her eyebrow at him, again. His leg began twitching, as he bounced from foot to foot.

“I’m really sorry. I know you were looking forward to the Cleopatra scene.”

Alex huffed, turning on her heel and stalking off. He stood, gaping at her as she walked through the door and off set. She must have really wanted to dot that scene.

The whole day, Alex avoided or ignored Matt. Even when she and Steven were speaking to Karen and Arthur at lunch. When Matt joined them at the table, Alex glared at him the entire time, only to excuse herself and stalk out, muttering to herself. Steven shot him a sympathetic half smile, shrugging his shoulders. Karen and Arthur simply stared after her, only to turn to him with identical glares.

“What did you do?”

Karen asked, hitting him on the shoulder.

“Yeah man. She seems really pissed off.”

Matt shrugged, wide, unknowing eyes staring at them.

“I don’t know. It can’t be just about the sleeping in thing. Right?”

Arthur shrugged as Karen frowned at him.

“What’d you do last night?”

Matt frowned as well, thinking back.

“I’m not sure. We went out remember. To the pub. I came home, fell asleep, slept in. That’s all.”

Karen raised both her eyebrows, shaking her head.

“No. No you were pretty smashed last night. Are you sure you didn’t do anything?”

Matt stared down at the table as he thought, pulling his phone out moments later. Checking through the history, he groaned as he came across her name.

“I called her. Last night.”

Karen sighed, shaking her head.

“What time?”

Biting his lip, he looked up at her, cringing again.

“Some time after two.”

Arthur hissed, shaking his head.

“Bad luck mate. Never wake a woman in the middle of the night. Especially when you’re drunk. And even more especially, when they have to be up at four.”

Matt groaned, slouching in the chair as Steven and Karen laughed softly.

“What the hell did I say to her?” He asked no one in particular.

“I have no idea Smith, but you better find out what, and then apologize for it.”

He nodded at Karen, slipping out of the chair and walking off in search of Alex.

“He’s dead.” Muttered Steven as they watched Matt turn a corner.

“Oh yeah.” Arthur agreed, grinning at Karen.

He found her on the other side of the lot, her phone in her hands as she leans against the wall. As he approached, she looked up, the small smile she had slowly slipping away. He hates himself already.

“I’m so sorry.”

She furrowed her brow at him, her hand coming down to shove her phone in her pocket.

“I know I called you last night.”

She shifts then, raising her head a bit as she raises her eyebrow in sync.

“I don’t remember what I said though, but obviously it upset you. So… I’m sorry.”

The look in her eyes, something he couldn’t quite identify, slowly slipped away, anger replacing it. Shaking her head, she moved to walk away, only for Matt to grab her arm for the second time that day.

“Alex. Come on, I said I was sorry.”

“For what?”

At least she spoke to him. Though, he could’ve done without the clipped, angry tone.

“What?”

“What are you sorry for?”

He gaped at her, wondering whether she heard a thing he’d said to her.

“But… But I just told you! I don’t remember.”

Sighing, she slid her wrist from his grip.

“You were drunk Matt. You were drunk, and you called me.”

Still staring at her in confusion, he watched as she shook her head again, walking backwards form him.

“And you told me you loved me.”

He stared at her, eyes wide as he thought back to last night.

_“He…Hello?”_

_“ALEX!”_

_“Matt? Matt, what are doing? It’s two in the morning.”_

_“Alex! You… You should’ve, come out… With us… Tonight.”_

_“Matt. Matt are you drunk?”_

_“Nope. Well… Maybe. A little.”_

_“Matt.”_

_“But, you still… still should’ve come with us. Kaz… Kaz had her new… new boyfriend with… her. And Arthur’s girlfriend… She was with us. And they all… had the… people they love with them, so I thought, ‘Why can’t I’? Only… You… You weren’t there. And, I doubt Kaz ‘loves’ her boyfriend, but shush, don’t tell her I said that.”_

_“Love?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“No… You… Love me?”_

_“Ahuh… Yeps. Sure does.”_

By the time he came back from his thoughts, Alex was nowhere to be seen. Staring at the spot she’d been, he gaped.

“What just happened?”

“I dunno. What did just happen?”

Turning, he came face to face with Karen, who was munching on a donut as she approached.

“I don’t know. One minute Alex was here, and the next she was gone.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Karen bit in to the donut.

“Did you find out what you said?”

He nodded, turning to look back at the spot Alex had been.

“Yeah… I told her I loved her. Why would she be upset about that?”

He turned back to look at Karen just in time to see her jaw drop open, her eyes widen, and the donut slip from her grasp.

“You… You told her you love her?”

He nodded, still confused.

“Last night? You told her, last night?”

He nodded again.

“When you drunk dialled her?”

_You were drunk Matt. You were drunk, and you called me_

He frowned, wincing yet again.

“I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have said it while I was drunk, huh?”

Karen shook her head, closing her eyes.

“She probably thinks you didn’t mean it. That it was an accident.”

His eyes widened, and he shook his own head.

“But I do! And it wasn’t. I mean, telling her then, it probably was. But I really do love her.”

Despite the tense situation, Karen smiled softly.

“You need to find her then. And make it right. Alex has been through a lot. It could take a while just getting her back.”

Sighing, Matt nodded, feeling the palm of his hand with his other, the warmth from Alex’s slowly disappearing.

“I’ll make it right. I swear, I will.”

 


End file.
